Fragile Doll
by jazzy2may
Summary: Death was not the end but only the beginning. Mizuki becomes Iruka’s personal Death God. Slash Yaoi, noncon, torture, dark fic! NoLikeNoRead. Moved to AdultFanFiction under author Mizukiruhoh Updated to ch.12 9/2009
1. Ch1 Shinigami & Doll

Title: Naruto: Fragile Doll  
Author: Jazzy

Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka

Rating: M (NC-17)  
**FFNet does not allow for explicit content, so I will try to keep it to a minimum and post the darker version on my website. :D No Underage readers please.**

Warning: AU, Non-con, m/m, Slash, Yaoi, Dark themes, very disturbing and very dark fic. WIP

**Summary**: Death was not the end but only the beginning. Their mistake was believing that death was permanent. Mizuki becomes Iruka's personal God as Iruka is broken down and turned into Mizuki's obedient slave. DARK FIC!

* * *

**Chapter One**

His hair was long and thick. He wore a loose kimono easily tugged open and free for his Shinigami to touch the skin that would never be denied his touch. Dark eyes gazed lovingly at his collection of dolls. They were his only friends. To him they seemed alive and they loved him. They comforted him and kept him company when Mizuki-sama was on long trips or in long boring meetings and he was not allowed to be with Mizuki-sama in those meetings.

He hummed vacantly. Waiting for his Shinigami lover to come home to him. He looked to his guards and smiled. Mizuki-sama was always looking after him. He thought of going to market but nothing came to mind. He was lifeless when Mizuki-sama was absent.

"You must eat, our lord Mizuki-sama would not like that you are starving yourself."

No one called him by name, not any name, only Mizujki-sama ever called him by any names. Mizuki-sama had two names for him. One name was Mizuki's special name for him and the one Mizuki-sama always called him when he was being good. The other name he dreaded ever hearing at all.

That name was a bad name. "Iruka" was not a name he never wanted to hear, it meant pain. It meant punishment, terribly cruel punishment and a dark forgotten place, cold and silent place, a tomb he was locked up in when he angered Mizuki-sama.

He didn't like to make Mizuki-sama angry, not ever. He lived to serve and please Mizuki-sama. He lived because Mizuki-sama wanted him to live. He was Mizuki-sama's precious doll.

"Yes, of course, you are right," he whispered, "Mizu-sama would not like that I was starving. But I'm not hungry."

"It is only natural that you miss your master." Agreed the young guard.

"Iruka" Doll was gentle but lifeless without Mizuki. He ate because he was told to and that it would make Mizuki happy. He did everything now days only to make Mizuki happy. When his God was happy Doll could be happy too.

* * *

TBC

* * *

very dark story! you'vebeen warned!


	2. Important Note

Important Author Note:

**Important Author Note:**

**I have thought long and hard about this story and in good conscience I can't post the rest of this story here because from chapter two on forward it is going to be one hell of a dark ride. **

**Fan Fiction Net has strong rules regarding "strong" mature content and because I tend to try to follow rules and what my conscience dictates. This story is going to be very very dark and I believe its content will be better received on Adult Fan Fiction and so that is why I have decided to exclusively and only post the updated chapters at Adult Fan Fiction.**

**You should be able to get to my Adult Fan Fiction stories through a link on my Fan Fiction Net account profile. There should be a link to my Adult Fan Fiction profile where my stories are listed.**

**My apologies for any inconvenience.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jazzy**

**(adult fan fiction) aka  
**

**mizukiruhoh **


	3. Ch urls 3 & 4

FRAGILE DOLL ch. 3 & 4

For those of you of age:

Fragile Doll Chapter Four now available at

Adult Fan Fiction

Ch.3

http: // naruto. Adultfanfiction .net / story. php? no=600096896&chapter=3

Ch.4

http: // naruto. Adultfanfiction . net / story. php? No = 600096896&chapter=4


	4. Chapter 5

FRAGILE DOLL ch. 5

For those of you of age:

Fragile Doll Chapter Five now available at

Adult Fan Fiction

A MIRACLE - I just couldn't stop typing!

More angst and darkness abound in this newest chapter!

http: // naruto . adultfanfiction . net / story . php? no=600096896&chapter=5


	5. Chapter 6

FRAGILE DOLL ch.6

For those of you of age:

Fragile Doll Chapter 6 now available at

Adult Fan Fiction

Another MIRACLE - I just couldn't stop typing!

More angst and darkness abound in this newest chapter!

http: // naruto . adultfanfiction . net / story. php? no=600096896&chapter=6


	6. Chapter 7

FRAGILE DOLL ch.7

For those of you of age:

Fragile Doll Chapter 7now available at

Adult Fan Fiction

YES! I am so writing this fic at the moment!

More angst and darkness abound in this newest chapter!

http: // naruto . adultfanfiction . net / story .php?no= 600096896&chapter=7


	7. Chapter 8

FRAGILE DOLL ch.8

For those of you of age:

Fragile Doll Chapter 8 now available at

Adult Fan Fiction

YES! I am so writing this fic at the moment!

More angst and darkness abound in this newest chapter!

http: // naruto . adultfanfiction . net / story . php? no=600096896&chapter=8


	8. Chapter Update

FRAGILE DOLL ch.9

For those of you of age:

Fragile Doll Chapter 9 now available at

Adult Fan Fiction

YES! I am so writing this fic at the moment!

More angst and darkness abound in this newest chapter!

http: // naruto . adultfanfiction . net / story . php? no=600096896&chapter=9


	9. Chapter 9

Fragile Doll has been updated on Adult Fan Fiction . Net

Chapters 9 - 11

link below, paste into browser without spaces, it will take you to chapter 11

http: // naruto. adultfanfiction. net/story. php?no=600096896&chapter=11

* * *

My New Website is Coming!

Open for Submissions - Gemini*78 Publishing, LLC

jazzy2may  
June 30th, 11:06 Current Mood: accomplished  
Current Music:Dante+Goth

GEMINI * 78 Publishing LLC  
Accepting Submissions  
for eBooks, eManga, eComics  
email:

We are an eBook & eManga Publishing company. We're new on the scene but we hope to be around for a long, long, time. We are extending our hands to the Fanfiction, Doujinshi communities, in hopes that some creative people might give us a try. ^_^

We are proud to include in our Author line up: Sessha Battou and T., publication of their novels coming August 2009.

We're an honest straightforward company, looking to help the community and our artistic brethren andsisters to get published and feed the hungry population ravenous for eye candy.

For questions you may contact us by email at:

Gemini*78 Publishing, LLC  
Now Accepting Submissions

* * *

Donate Please! or use GOOD SEARCH  
.com/  
Search now and money will go to your designated cause.

Donate to:  
http: // .org/  
.org  
.org  
.org

* * *

RECOMMENDATIONS  
Not Yaoi. But A Wonderful Anime and Novel series: The 12 kingdoms written by Fuyumi Ono

YAOI RECS:  
Only the Ring Finger Knows volumes 1-3 (4 is forthcoming) written by: Satoru Kannagi & Hotaru Odagiri

The Guilty volumes 1-4 written by: Katsura Izumi & Hinako Takanaga

S volumes 1-4: S volume 1, S: volume 2: A Love Bite, S volume 3: Split,  
S volume 4: Afterglow, written by: Saki Aida & Chiharu Nara

more Yaoi novels: Like A Love Comedy, Sleeping with Money, Secret Moon,  
A Promise of Romance, Gentle Cage, Sweet Admiration, Caged Slave, Little Darling, Body Language, Eat or Be Eaten, Dark Walker, Better Than A Dream

FORTHCOMING from DMP MIRAGE OF BLAZE: , "will be sure to forward Mirage of Blaze to our licensing department for consideration". (Please send polite e-mails and let them know how much we love and want this amazing complex and dark series printed, both the Manga and the Novels!)


End file.
